Adventures Beginning
by wcruggerdude
Summary: When Jonny and Jessie come home for summer vacation from college with their friends these new friends must bond together for new Adventures and dangers. Updated and will continue. Now Updated through Chapter 6.
1. Default Chapter

Introduction 

Dr. Quest was sitting quietly in his favorite large reading chair in his office here on his own little complex in the Florida Keys and decided to stand up since he was too excited to really focus on the new discoveries of Genetics and DNA. He walked over to the window and stared out over the island thinking 'I still cant believe that the United States Government gave me this whole Island as my own laboratory, though I have saved their asses a few times over the years.' Then he was snapped back to reality by hearing the door start to open and the unfamiliar sound of female giggling and laughing came through the mansion. 'Well Jessie and her friends plus Race just got here, so I guess that only means a few more hours till the others get here.' Dr Quest thought.

"Oh my god Jessica I still cant believe that this is happening and that you actually live down there." A softer sweet voice let out through the Dragonfly's passenger cabin. "Carrie come on you know Jessie goes everywhere in a big a dramatic fashion and high class" a sarcastic voice emanating from a raven-haired girl stated. "Up yours Mariah, you know that's not true, besides don't complain that we are gonna get to sit out in the sun and have fun in some privacy and not be gawked at all day like in Jamaica during Spring Break." Came the voice from a famous redhead with piercing green eyes.

At that comment a figure that for the past 2 hours had barely said a word unless it was into his headset spoke up. "Who was gawking at my daughter and my other two favorite girls in the world? Is there a need for me to nuke Jamaica?" The voice was deep and though carried humor in it still had a seriousness that everyone would know he half meant truth. After all this voice belonged to a man that was considered at one time the best Covert Operations agent in the United States. "Oh relax dad just typical drunk Frat boys, what did you expect when you created someone as hott as me?" Jessie grinned as she continued. "And then let me hang out with two equally smoking girls in college?" "Yea Mr. Bannon, it could have been worse we could have been like a couple girls at one club slamming tequila and stripping in front of everyone, instead we just practiced those Salsa moves Jessie taught us." Piped up the soft sweet voice. "Oh thank you for those mental images Carrie, I think I need a straight shot of tequila now to calm my urge to use my firearm." Race groaned. "Don't forget to eat the worm homie!" was the reply from the sarcastic voice. "Eww, Mariah why would you ever want to eat the worm? Just give me champagne or jell-o shots." Jessie came back with and a disgusted and shocked look on her face.

At that moment Race seemed to disappear into himself, Jessie knew that far away look of her fathers and knew he was thinking of some long gone friend who was probably face down in a jungle or shot in Eastern Europe. Jessie decided to snap him out of it "Hey dad by the way when is Hadji holding the wedding this summer?" This snapped Race right out of his dream and when he looked at Jessie he knew she knew. "Actually its going to be in eight days, and everyone buckle up we have 15 minutes to landing." Was Race's response too all passengers aboard.

Thirty minutes later Race had the Dragonfly landed, parked, and cooling down, as well as having had the girls luggage loaded into the H2 and they were driving towards the mansion and had just passed Dr. Quest's new lab building. The girls were still chatting about Hadji's wedding when he heard a response that he thought funny. "A wedding sounds so much fun, and who knows Jessie maybe I'll get you payback by catching the bouquet and then get to dance with that hot Jonny you talk about constantly." Carrie stated in a very teasing manner. At the comment Jessie very seriously blushed a dark crimson, but kept proud and stuck her tongue at Carrie who was laughing with Mariah and then turned to her father. "Speaking of which, when is Jonny getting here dad?" Race responded as he parked and turned off the SUV "He and his crew are getting here in about 3 hours." At that last comment the three girls came bounding out of the car laughing and giggling about something going inside. Race followed them and watched as the slender and very fit young lady who every day more and more looked like her mother with that red hair and deep green eyes along with the short and very feminine blonde along with the taller dark haired girl were giggling like schoolgirls. 'Thank god she has girlfriends! Thought at one time she would 30 and still a tomboy!' Then he realized another thought 'Oh shit these girls are beautiful, and I'm letting some horny college boys around them all summer! What was I thinking, and why is the Doc excited about this?'

"Yo, Jon how much longer is this freaking flight going to take?" came a very bored and tired voice. "Relax Steven only 20 minutes more till we are there, then its fun, sun, beers, and more fun" A familiar blonde with deep blue eyes replied looking at his fellow companions in the Quest Enterprises Gulfstream one being the Blonde with green eyes who had spoken earlier, the other seemed dead to the world with a New York Yankees cap over his face and an I-pod playing in his ears, but Jonny knew under there was Brown hair and unearthly Blue eyes that seemed to look right through you with an element of coldness. "Damnit, how does Ant do it Jon? I mean out for 4 hours dead to the world, and on an exciting plane trip no less." Jonny was laughing and about to make a comment when the sleeping figure stirred and opened his unnaturally looking blue eyes that made Jonny think 'shit, he makes my deep blue eyes look like nothing.'

"Would you too shut the hell up! My head is pounding from killing that keg last night and you're making it worse." Came the voice from Jonny's now awake Friend. "Yes Anthony!" was the simultaneous response. "Good, by the way Jonny thanks for letting borrow that new Avenged Sevenfold CD, it sounds awesome on my I-pod." "Your welcome Anthony" was all Jonny could respond with, he was already somewhere else thinking about a certain redhead he was going to see in less than half an hour.

Almost exactly 25minutes later the Gulfstream Jet was stopped near the Dragonfly and two H2 SUV's stood right nearby with a large group standing right beside them. "Well guys, welcome to my home! Lets go meet everyone." He got two nods in response and as they headed towards the door Jonny lingered for a second and stared out the window at one person with windswept red hair looking like an angel. 'Wow, Jessie you look even more beautiful.' He was thinking when Anthony's voice interrupted him. "Come on Jackass, your home you need to introduce us." "Sorry, come on Bandit lets go home." was Jonny's response and at that he got up followed by a small dog who had before this been lying quietly on a chair.

The group of Dr. Quest, Race Bannon, Jessica Bannon, Carrie, and Mariah stood next too the two H2's they had driven down to the private Quest Airfield on the island. They watched as the planes door descended and then the pilot stepped out of the plane. 'Come on Jessie this is the moment you get to see him again, and maybe actually spend serious time with him so stop blushing.' Was the thought repeating over and over in Jessie's brain as she waited for him to leave the plane when she saw movement. Jessie almost took off when she saw a Blonde haired figure walk down the stairs but she knew it wasn't Jonny because although the figure had the same height and build as Jonny the hair was too short, almost a buzz cut, and had green eyes and was in Jeans and a green t-shirt.

The next person to step out nearly had Jessie and the other girls in surprise. Jessie guessed him at 6'5" and nearly 250lbs with the build of an NFL linebacker, he was in sandals with red shorts and a sleeveless shirt on that allowed Jessie a glimpse of what appeared to be a tattoo on his chest of some design, and what looked like a bat wing on his left shoulder, but more striking than all of that was his brown hair under a crooked Yankees hat and striking blue eyes that seemed so bright that they couldn't be natural or of this world. "Holy shit he is hott!" Carrie whispered in a low voice that only Mariah and Jessie could hear. Mariah nodded but Jessie was focused on the man behind the beast. He was who she was looking for, those blue eyes, and blonde hair that just came to his eyes; strong and athletic build just over 6 foot that also cracked that crooked grin that made her weak when he saw everyone. He was also wearing her favorite outfit on him cargo shorts and a black t-shirt.

As the group of guys came towards everyone with their luggage, there was another sound. "Woof, Woof" and at that a small bulldog came bounding out of the plane and straight for the group. Race Bannon even at 6'3" and 225lbs felt like the dog was going to knock him over when he jumped on him. "Hello Bandit, nice to see you too!" Race let out as the small dog furiously licked him. Jonny looked at the welcoming committee and decided to start this all off right, so he walked up to the oldest member of the group and grabbed for a hug. "Hey dad, its great to be home. How are you?" he stated as he embraced his father. He then moved to the younger adult with white hair and gave a mock salute. "Jonathon Quest, present and accounted for sir!" Race almost out of habit gave a return salute but then realized the smart-ass side of Jonny's entrance. "Shut up kid, I think the dye has gone to your brain finally, but welcome home." He replied instead. At that comment everyone human including Jonny started laughing.

When Jonny had stopped he looked to the person last on his list and walked to her and gave her a hug that though simple and sweet was filled with a passion that everyone subconsciously felt. Anthony and Steven standing behind Jonny and in front of everyone else leaned towards one another and Anthony stated quietly. "That has to be Jessie! Man he has it worse than we thought." Race showing a few signs of torment at seeing his daughter hugging his boss's son like that coughed to get their attention.

Jonny quickly then separated from Jessie and both looked very flushed, and they thought at the same moment the same thing 'Wow, that was incredible!' Looking back at his friends Jonny quickly realized his error. "Oh guys I'm sorry, Dad and Race you remember my roommates and friends Anthony D' Agistino and Steven Edwards, and Jessie and everyone else this is Anthony and Steven." Jonny quickly stated pointing at the brunette and blonde respectfully. Dr. Quest was the first to talk. "Of, course, its been since we moved Jonny in Freshman year to his dorm, but it's a pleasure too see you again, welcome to the Quest Island." "Thank you" was all the two could think of at that moment. "Welcome, I hope the flight was good?" Was Race's response. "Oh yea thanks it was great." "Yea let me sleep." Was the boy's reply back. The next moment was one that Race and Dr. Quest were interested in seeing. The three boys were in front of the three girls. Race just said. "This should be fun."

"Hey how are you." Was Jessie's comment to the two new males with Jonny. She then turned to her own friends and thought to introduce them. "Jonny, Anthony, Steven these are my two roommates and friends from school Carrie Miller and Mariah Lee." And she pointed to the blonde and the raven-haired girl. Everyone seemed to be caught in the others gaze and fumbled for hellos and handshakes like they were 12 again and meeting someone to dance.

Anthony looked at the three girls in front of them. Jessie was standing there in a pair of jean shorts and a tank top with bikini top and had bright red hair and stunning green eyes. He realized why Jonny always talked about her and was mad about this girl in private. She was beautiful and had a slender but very athletic body with good proportions where it counted and was around 5'5 or 5'6 he guessed and around 120lbs. Mariah the dark haired girl was the tallest of the group at maybe 5'8 and was thin and athletic just like Jessie but not as many curves. She was in jeans and a tank top with a Bikini. Then his eyes came to the girl named Carrie. She was short, compared to him very short, at most standing 5'3 and couldn't be over 110-115lbs unless it was in full plated Knights armor. She had blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes that seemed very soft and sweet, she also had a beautiful smile. She was definitely petite but probably more feminine than the other two with a curvier body and an aura of being a confident woman in her jean shirt and tank top. Anthony couldn't help but smile and blush at her, which was responded to with a smile and both blushed.

Jonny and Jessie both saw the look that happened between the giant of Anthony and the tiny Carrie and laughed. They looked at Mariah and Steven and it seemed to be déjà vu as they were looking at each other the same. Jessie decided to break the moment and stated "Hey guys we were gonna go down to the beach have some Margarita's and maybe a BBQ want to come?" Anthony and Steven quickly nodded a yes and Jonny spoke up. "Make it beers and the BBQ first I'm starving." At that Anthony simply stated. "Yes food first I haven't eaten all day and the last thing I had was beer last night so I want food!" Race hearing the conversation walked over smiling and simply said to the group. "Go on to the beach you guys we can get the luggage, you guys should get to know each other, just know dinner is at 8:00, and as for food on the beach I think I can get a side of Beef there, but I'm afraid it would only feed the big one." Anthony felt very embarrassed at this but laughed it off with everyone else. Jonny quickly realized none of them had their suits so he quickly piped up. "First we better get our suits out of our bags, and then we'll go." Jessie not one to let him go easily simply stated. "Well if you want you can go naked Hotshot. Oh and I'm driving!" at this she and the girls ran to the one H2 they had ridden in. Jonny quickly realizing this as he and the other boys grabbed their suits yelled. "OH HELL NO ACE!"

As the guys jumped in and the SUV drove off Race and Benton looked at one another and simple shook their heads. "Kids, I remember being that young and wild once." Race simply stated. "Yes well its good they're home and having fun together." Was All Benton said as he climbed in the other SUV that Race was driving and headed off to the house.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 

After a near death defying ride to the beach as Jessie had peeled out and ridden like a bat out of hell the young college students arrived at the beach and as Jessie turned up the radio in the SUV to blast a ridiculous song by Shania Twain the boys groaned and set up a small BBQ grill that was at the beach from previous times and then helped get the coolers and other stuff out of the back of the SUV. "Jessie here is a good CD to put on while we go change." Jonny stated. Jessie just shook her head and went to put it on and was assaulted with Atreyu, Flaw, and Avenged Sevenfold from the speakers. She quickly got out and threw that CD into the Ocean and decided maybe Weezer was a good compromise. A couple minutes later the guys came back wearing their board shorts and bandit in tow behind them, and the girls simply stared at them and their bodies, when Jessie yelled in surprise. "Quest when did you get a Sun tattoo on your back?" "5 Months ago." Was his response as he tackled Anthony in fun, and then the fun began.

Thirty Minutes later------

Everyone was having a good time chatting and getting to know each other well and the boys were watching the burgers on the grill along with trying to play with a football and holding a beer that they had grabbed on a short stop at the Main house, and the girls were lying on towels playing with Bandit and just watching them each looking at one of the boys and smiling. Then the boys came over and sat down with the ladies as they all grabbed new drinks and food, and again everyone was talking about their lives and whatever conversation they felt.

Jessie and Jonny were telling everyone about their past and the different adventures that they had been through and college experiences at their schools. For the girls it was Vanderbilt University and for the guys it was University of Arizona. Jonny had in fact just finished a story about a trip to Brazil where he and Jessie along with Hadji had gotten separated from their parents and then in order to get back had swam across a small river and Jonny had surprisingly gotten bitten on the rear end by some fish and had a huge bruise and welt for 3 days and couldn't even sit down. Everyone laughed at these mental images.

Anthony the girls had learned was originally from Philadelphia and had gone to Arizona to get out of the East coast. He lived with his mother and five year old sister in an old section of the city. Jessie had felt bad when she asked him about his father he had replied that he had been killed working as a firefighter when he was 16 and his mother 3 months pregnant. He didn't seem upset and was a very friendly person despite his tall appearance and eyes on top of the fact he had 6 tattoos (A Demon Wing on the left shoulder, a Celtic Cross above a Firefighting logo on his back, Two stars on the small of his back, and a sun motif on his right peck). They also learned that he was into Martial Arts and did Mixed Martial Arts fighting. He was a History major and wanted to be a teacher, which all the girls giggled at.

Steven was originally from Arizona and the youngest of 3 kids. He was a psychology major and also did martial arts, and was really into languages. In fact he could speak numerous including some Jonny had taught him.

Carrie the guys learned was from Georgia and was a total girlie girl. She was an Earth Science major and wanted to work as a geologist or as an environmental expert. She was an only child. Surprisingly to the guys they also learned she was a total flirt and the partier and wild one of the girls and had dated a lot of guys at school including a number of football players.

Mariah was the sarcastic witty one of the group who loved to be outdoors and hiking all over the place. She was an Anthropology major so wanted to travel the world doing work. She was from California and the total opposite of the stereotypical California valley girl/ beach girl. Hence how she had gotten her sarcastic and quick wit.

The mini beach party continued until the sun was just beginning to make its decent into the west and everyone feeling tired and sun baked from having gone swimming, lying out, and playing a pick up game of males vs. females football. As they packed up all of the stuff they had brought Jonny had an idea. "Hey tonight after dinner we all get together and do something around the house? Maybe dad will even let us take a car or one of the choppers to go Miami and hit up the town. What do you think?"

Carrie was the first to speak up "Yea sounds like a great idea." Jessie and Mariah agreed with Jessie stating sarcastically. "Wow bleach head using your brain over the summer, new concept!" Jonny gave her a demonic look as she grinned at him. "Whatever" was his only response as he turned to Anthony. "What do you think Ant?" Anthony who had been staring to the North and had a concerned look on his face simply replied "Yea sounds fun, but do you guys hear anything weird in the distance?"

Everyone quickly turned their heads at the sound and listened. Steven was the first to notice it as well. "Yea I hear it sounds like a couple of speedboats." Jonny and Jessie quickly became concerned and Jonny quickly muttered "We better get back and check on Dad and Race. The others though still confused quickly agreed.

On the way back Jonny who was driving decided to instead go to one of the other buildings where they kept vehicles not being used. As he stopped and they stepped inside Everyone but Jessie looked at him confused as he said to a near computer screen. "IRIS identify Island's occupants and if anyone has arrived by sea recently?" Mariah was about to make a comment about him being nuts when a female voice was overheard. "There are currently 18 people on Quest Island. Dr. Quest, Race Bannon, Jessie Bannon, Jonathon Quest, the 4 guests you came with, and 10 unidentified persons who arrived by sea 5 minutes ago." "IRIS are those people armed?" was Jessies question before Jonny could speak. "Affirmative I detect 10 handguns, 4 Automatic Rifles, and 6 submachine guns." Anthony quickly whistled and said. "Sounds like whoever is here is up to no good." Steven nodded and then spoke up. "IRIS is Dr. Quest and Race Bannon safe?" IRIS replied "Yes at the moment they are inside the locked down house, but unidentified persons should be inside in 10minutes." A plan quickly formed in Jessie's mind and she turned to the group. "Looks like we have 10minutes to help out dad and Dr. Quest, I think we should split up and make a distraction." Carrie and Mariah looked each other with an unsure and upset look, and then Mariah asked quietly. "What do we have to do?" Jessie quickly explained her idea. "Seeing as Jonny, myself, Steven and Anthony all know martial arts and can fight we should do the dirty work. Mariah you and Carrie take the Quest Rover there." Jessie pointed her hand at what appeared to be a basic SUV but really was armored and bulletproof that the family used when traveling to unfriendly areas. Jessie continued. "What you'll do is drive it right by the house, in fact if you can drive up to the door and lay on the horn. If I know my dad he'll realize and try to make a move for you and get in, so be ready." Carrie and Mariah nodded as Jonny grabbed the keys and gave them too Mariah. "The rest of us will split into teams. Jonny and I and Anthony and Steven and we'll each make a run to get on the attackers and take them out if we can, hopefully we surprise them." Jessie finished. Anthony had a thought and expressed it "Umm how do get back there so fast, if we run we wont make it and will be too tired to fight."

Jonny upon hearing that had an idea. "Lets take the bikes." He stated pointing towards some ATV's and motorcycles. Everyone quickly liked that idea and moved to get going. Jonny and Anthony decided to take the Honda CBR600 F4i sport bikes, while Jessie and Steven took the ATV's since they weren't as sure on a bike. Two minutes later everyone was in position and moving out. The same thought going through everyone's mind. 'THIS IS GONNA SUCK.'

Carrie and Mariah peeled the Quest Rover around the corner and Mariah who was driving layed on the horn and was surprised when the windshield and sides started to erupt in sparks and dents as well as cracks from bullets hitting the car. 'Shit! Its armored.' She thought as Carrie screamed in surprise and shock from the gunfire. When they approached the house they saw the nearest window to them explode and a tall man with white hair came rolling out carrying a handgun and firing as he stood. Mariah slammed on the braked and Carrie quickly opened the door as Race pulling a surprised Dr.Quest made a move for the door and quickly jumped in. As Race closed the door he yelled in a booming command voice harden by years of training. "MOVE IT, LETS FUCKING GET OUTTA HERE NOW!" Mariah didn't wait another second and slammed her foot on the petal and the SUV took off away from the house. DR. Quest regaining his composure said in a low voice. "Where are the other kids?"

Meanwhile Jonny Jessie, Anthony, and Steven split off into their groups and made a beeline for the attackers. Lucky for everyone the unknown men for close in a large group and therefore easier to get at. Jonny was the first there and rode right at one and as the bike hit the attacker he jumped off and at another. Landing on him he heard a sickening snap and the man go limp. 'Crap I think he broke his neck' he thought as he stood and lunged at a different attacker but felt suddenly the butt of a rifle in his side and felt some ribs crack. Fortunately he was able to stand and connect with a right to his attackers jaw stunning him to the ground. As he turned he thought he heard a gun shot and then suddenly felt pain in his head and blood on his face. Jonny felt the black of unconsciousness surround him and as the world went dark he thought he saw someone grab the shooter.

Anthony who had followed Jonny's lead had literally ran one man down with the bike before crashing hard on his side and feeling his left shoulder explode in pain. Despite this he had been able to grab something with his right hand and swing it to another's face. Blood had erupted with a crack as the rifle smashed into the assailants face, and Anthony thought 'He's gotta be dead'. At that moment Anthony saw the shooter fire at Jonny and before the man could get off a second Anthony had him in a rear naked choke and held it for a few seconds until the man went out cold. Anthony saw the man that Jonny had stunned coming towards him and swung at him with a right. Feeling it connect he quickly followed through with a Muay Thai elbow that disabled the man, and then felt his side explode in main. He went to his knees and looked as he saw another attacker had hit him in the left hip with a rifle butt. He groaned in pain and felt too his side unable to move.

That scene was not lost on Jessie and Steven as they arrived seconds later and quickly attacked. Steven had been able to tackle one to the ground whom he had then head butted into being knocked out. 'Oh brilliant move Steve, know you can't see well.' He thought as he grabbed another by the knee and pulled him down to wear he could wrestle with him in a death grip.

Jessie meanwhile had been involved with another attacker who had pulled a knife, which she was able to reverse on him and thrust into his thigh taking him to the ground. She quickly stood and threw a roundhouse kick to another mans stomach knocking his breath out, and then as the man toppled over she kicked her leg high above her head and brought it down on the back of the mans head. As she turned she saw the man she had stabbed and another making a run for it and was considering pursuing. She heard one then say "Lets get the hell out of here, we gotta go!"

Jessie then decided she had better help the others, and as she looked she saw Steven dropping elbows onto a man he was wrestling with and obviously out cold but with adrenaline flowing he didn't realize. She walked over and said "Steve he's done come one we need to check on Dad and the Doctor as well as Jonny and Anthony. She then saw an unconscious Jonny under another body and ran to him. Tears beginning to well as the adrenaline wore off. "Jonny please be alright. Please don't be too hurt, please don't leave me hotshot." Jessie sobbed holding his unconscious head. She looked around and saw Steven helping a crawling Anthony over to her side, and then a silver SUV pull up and 4 faces running over.

"Jessie! Jessie! move for a second so the doc can look at him." She heard her father say and then he picked her up and out of the way. She stumbled for a second and was quickly grabbed by her two female friends who were also near sobbing, like Jessie was. Dr. Quest was quickly examining his limp son, while Race was calling the Coast Guard and other intelligence friends, and looked up for a second. "Doc is he gonna be ok?" Steven whispered a little too loud. Dr. Quest sighed. "Yes, I think so, it seems only to have grazed his head. We just need to probably get him to the hospital to make sure."

Dr. Quest and everyone was stunned to see Anthony attempting to stand and then quickly collapsing to the ground in a scream of agony. Race and Steven quickly braced him as Dr. Quest came over. "Are you alright? Where does it hurt?" Dr. Quest asked. "My hip I think it's broken." Was the pained and labored response by Anthony. Dr. Quest stood and walked over to Race. "Old friend, go get a Helicopter ready, everyone needs to go to the hospital and be checked out." He stated. As Race took off for the airfield on one of the ATV's Dr. Quest with Carrie, Mariah, and Steven's help had moved a semi-conscious Anthony into the back of the Quest Rover, and then moved Jessie and Jonny into the rear seat with Jonny's head on her lap. Everyone else climbed into seats and whatever space they could with Dr. Quest driving and on his cellphone. Jessie was in a daze and unaware of what was going on except for stroking Jonny's head and letting Carrie wipe the tears and running mascara from her eyes. 'Please let it just be a scratch like Dr. Quest said, Please be ok Jonny because I love you' she was thinking the whole ride and barely heard a voice saying "Yes we will be inbound ASAP with two 21 year old males, one with a head GSW and another with a possible fractured pelvis. Have the ER ready for them." A minute later Jessie felt her arm being pulled out of the car by her best friend and rushing over to the waiting Chopper, 'what happened to the old chopper and why is the new one a Blackhawk' she thought as she climbed in. As they took off Jessie sat down next to Jonny who was on a litter blow Anthony as Dr. Quest gave Anthony a shot of painkillers and then started an IV into Jonny's arm. Jessie dipped her head to Jonny's ear and whispered softly. "Jonny you'll be ok, you can't be hurt bad because I love you." As soon as she said this she saw him lightly stir and she heard in a very weak and soft voice. "I love you too Ace."


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

Jonny awoke to the smell of a hospital but seemed too noisy to be a room. "Where the hell am I?" He asked aloud. We was greeted with a smile from a soft face as red hair cascaded onto his face and body. "Your in the ER at a hospital in Miami." Jessie replied softly and then surprisingly she leaned over and kissed his forehead softly. "What was that for?" he asked softly, and then remembered vaguely having heard her voice earlier when he drifted in and out of consciousness, and then it hit him, he had said that he loved her. He tried to sit up but felt pain as he did and then Jessie pushed him down. "Relax Jonny, you were hurt pretty badly." She said. "How bad?" Jonny wheezed. "You broke two ribs which were putting pressure on your lung until they were set, and you have a concussion from being hit with a bullet in that hard head of yours." She smiled as she said the last part.

He was about to say something when he heard a familiar sound coming from the other bed, and he turned to Jessie confused. "Don't worry about it Jonny its just Anthony. He's in the next bed; he dislocated his shoulder and his hip in the fight. They had to knock him out to put it back and he's now waking up." Jonny turned his head and saw his good friend lying there in the bed and he turned his head at Jonny and smiled. "Hell of a way to start summer vacation huh?" Jonny said to no one in particular showing his famous grin. The response he got from his friend didn't surprise him. "Oh yea just the way I wanted too. A fight, got shot at, and ended up in the hospital! Can it get any better?"

Jessie just smiled and stood between them and addressed them like a mother. "Now you two behave. Everyone's is getting food in the Cafeteria real fast and then the doctor said when you regained consciousness we could got home." "Sweet, does that mean there is beer pizza and naked women waiting for us there?" Jonny yawned, half jokingly. "You can have the pizza Jon boy I want the beer and naked women." Anthony laughed back at him. Jessie at first frowned at this comment and thought to herself 'Jeeze all that emotion into him and he talks about other women, what a jerk.' Then she realized that it was just Jonny being Jonny and smiled and responded. "Jonny you wouldn't know what to do with a naked girl if she was right in front of you and threw herself at you." Everyone present laughed at the comment and Jonny simply smiled, yawned and said. "Maybe you'll find out someday Jessie how good I am."

Jessie turned red with blush and was about to respond when Dr. Quest and Race walked in the room and realized Jonny and Anthony were awake and smiling. Dr. Quest was the first to speak. "Well I am glad to see that you are awake and in good spirits." Jonny turned and looked at his father and smiled his trademark grin. "Hey pop, its good to be awake and happy, but can we get out of here, you know I hate hospitals." Dr. Quest just sighed and smiled then spoke to everyone in general. "Yea do not worry Jonny, the doctors said you are free to go. I just have to sign you and Anthony out." On that note Dr. Quest turned and walked out of the room and started talking to what Jonny suspected was either a nurse or doctor. Race turned to leave and stopped as he noticed that Jessie's hand had snaked into Jonny's hand. He was about to say something but decided it could wait and instead said. "Jessie time to get out so that the guys can change into some clothes." Jessie blushed again and got up from her position and walked out of the room followed right behind by a stern looking Race.

3 Hours Later----------------- 

It was around 6:00am in the morning when the whole crew arrived back at the Island's Airfield. As they got out Jonny and Anthony were helped slowly out and towards the badly shot up and damaged Quest Rover with Anthony in a wheelchair and Jonny just being in a daze and sometimes far away mentally. As they traveled back to the main house everyone except Race, who was wide awake and alert, were dozing from being up all night and having gone at full adrenaline and it had finally worn off. When the car finally stopped and everyone started to get out Jonny looked around the house at the broken window, the crashed Bikes and ATV, the bullet shell casings and sadly blood stains and body outlines from where investigators had outlined the intruders bodies and done their work. 'God, it looks like a war zone here, how bad did it get after I went out?' he thought.

Once everyone had gotten inside and settled in the living room it wasn't long before multiple pairs of eyes had closed and fallen into sleep. Dr. Quest and Race had just come out of the study and setting the security system at its highest level for the night. "Well guys you should all…." Dr Quest stopped as he noticed the kids all over the living room. On one couch Anthony was sprawled out with his leg elevated and Carrie laying across his chest fast asleep. On the large leather chair Steven was curled up with his arms around Mariah. And to the shock and surprise of both parents Jessie and Jonny were on the other couch with Jessie having her back to Jonny and him having an arm draped around her.

Surprising to his nature Race smiled at the sight and motioned Benton to follow him out whispering. "Let them sleep they all have had a crazy day and should have been asleep long ago." Dr. Quest smiled a soft smile and followed his bodyguard and old friend, and once out of the room stated. "Your taking that well Race, I expected you to be upset and try to shot my son." "Well he's a good kid, and in case you haven't noticed from earlier those too have it bad for each other." Was Race's response. Benton turned back to the living room and turned off the light whispering, "Sweet dreams."

Almost as if hearing his words almost each of the kids dreamt and thought in their dreams. 'This is so nice to be in this persons arms.'


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

'hmmmph…… Who's cooking bacon?' Jessie thought as she rolled over from her previous position on the couch. When she opened her eyes she quickly regained her senses of her surroundings of being in the living room on the couch, and missing the person that she had fallen asleep with. 'Jonny's cooking? I didn't know he could cook.'

Sitting up on the couch she quickly noticed both Mariah and Carrie stirring from their sleep but missing the other males that had slept with them on their respective places. "Where did the guys go?" Carrie whispered in between a couple of yawns and stretching. Jessie nodded towards the kitchen and said. "I don't know but it smells like someone is cooking breakfast, so maybe we should check there first." As Jessie stood and wrapped a the blanket she had been sleeping under around her she walked into the kitchen to find Steven standing in front of the stove. "Good morning ladies. I'm making omelets if you want any." He said after he had noticed the entrance of the three young ladies." Mariah sat down at the table and looked around the asked. "Where are Jonny and Anthony?"

Steven walked over to the table with three glasses and a gallon of Orange juice setting the down on the table in front of each girl he smiled and said. "Race and Dr. Quest woke us up about an hour ago and said that they wanted to chat after we had breakfast and got ready. So Jonny is in the shower right now, and Anthony is walking Bandit while I cooked breakfast." Carrie Mariah and Jessie just yawned and smiled as they took turns pouring juice into their glasses. "I wasn't sure if you guys drank coffee, but I am making some for us guys if you want any." Steven continued as he walked back to the stove and continued to work on preparing the food.

The kitchen was quiet for a couple minutes until the door leading outside opened and a very energetic Bandit came bounding inside and straight into Jessie's lap. "Hold on Bandit you know your not allowed to do that." Anthony smirked as he limped in after the small dog. "Don't worry about it Anthony. I usually let Bandit sit with me and get some scraps when eating. Just don't let Dr. Quest or Jonny know, ok." Jessie replied as she softly scratched Bandits right ear. "Who's talking about me?" came a husky voice behind Jessie. "Nothing. Don't worry about it Hotshot." Jessie said. She then ushered Bandit off her lap and turned to face Jonny. She smiled as she noticed his hair was still damp and he was wearing only a pair of sweatpants that allowed her to see his chest, and unfortunately allowed her to see the huge bruise on his ribs from the previous day.

"Ok, whatever you say." He replied with a smile and then continued. "How are you ladies feeling?" Carrie spoke first before Jessie could say anything. "I'm fine, Jessie looks her normal glorious morning self, and Mariah probably hasn't woken up yet. But really we should be asking you boys that question." Anthony quickly frowned and started to walk slowly with a definite limp towards the living room and quietly said. "Im fine, but its my turn to shower and I'm not hungry so I am gonna go do that now." On that note he walked towards the stairs. Jonny noticing the change in the rooms mood smiled and said. "I feel better, just sore. Oh and don't worry about him, he just doesn't like it when people worry about him." "Why is that? Mariah asked as she put her now empty glass on the table. "Anthony isn't used to having people look after him, he's used to it being the other way around and him being the one too look after everyone else." Steven stated as he came walking towards the table with plates and a skillet. "Oh my bad." Was Carrie's response. "Ehh don't worry about it, he'll be fine after the shower. Anyways breakfast is served." Steven said as he placed the skillet in the middle of the table.

30 minutes later.

Anthony had come back down to the kitchen after his shower and had joined the others drinking only coffee which Jessie had made fun of him for asking how he got so big if he didn't eat. After consuming the Omelets and Bacon which were surprisingly good to the girls, and numerous cups of coffee and juice the girls had excused themselves to go take their respective showers and the guys sat in the living room talking about sports when Race walked in.

"Where are the girls?" he asked to no one in particular. "Oh they are changing and taking showers." Jonny replied while flipping the TV to a morning news channel. Race just snorted and walked to the foot of the stairs and yelled. "Girls come down here, the Doc and I need to talk to everyone, and so the showers can wait." Jonny Anthony and Steven looked at each other with a concerned look. Race noticing that decided to let their thoughts stew as the three girls came walking downstairs attempting to get back into various stages of dress. Race motioned for everyone to follow him as he lead them into Dr. Quests office.

Dr. Quest was looking at a screen as they all entered and turned and smiled a warm and generous smile. 'Uh oh that look either means we are in deep shit, or he has some kind of news for us.' Jonny thought to himself and then looked over at Jessie who was having the same thoughts in her head. "Good morning everyone, I hope you are all feeling better, and refreshed?" Dr. Quest asked looking at them all. The six young adults nodded and smiled at Benton as he motioned for them to sit down while he did. Jonny and Jessie had worried looks on their faces that their friends we quickly catching on too and having similar looks. Dr. Quest and Race noticed the looks and simply smiled at each other. Race then spoke up and said. "Relax everyone you aren't in trouble. At least not yet." All of the kids breathed a sigh of relief and turned to Dr. Quest who stood up and walked over to the screen he had been looking at when he first walked in.

"Kids the reason I wanted to talk to you about is that I actually need your help with a huge project I am working on." He then turned to them and hit a button on a remote and the screen quickly changed to a map of Europe and Russia. "You see about a week or so ago there was a huge explosion in Kiev at a closed former USSR laboratory. The cause is undetermined but the Ukrainian authorities have asked for my help since the lab used to focus on alternative energy sources that I had been working on in the 1980's." Dr. Quest motioned at the screen as it changed into an image of a blown out building that to Jonny seemed like it had been do to a nuclear blast. "I want your help, though I know its summer and you are all not experts because I simply cant do this alone. Jessie you're a biology major so maybe you can help me in that respect. Mariah you are an Anthropology major so with some knowledge of Archeology you can do some digging, and Carrie you can help me with the environmental impact as well as help with the impact of the materials they were using in the fuels."

Each of the girls nodded at Dr. Quest and then looked at Race who had walked over next too the boys. Jonny decided that it was probably good to speak up since he felt out of place. "Dad. Why do you need us guys. We aren't science majors at all, infact we wouldn't know what to do since I'm a Business major, Steven is a Psych Major, and Anthony is a History major." Dr. Quest nodded and then motioned at Race who then spoke up. "Well Jonny to be honest you three are muscle. Each of you is an expert in martial arts, and after yesterday the Doc and I both agree we could use those skills as back up. Plus Anthony with his history research background might be able to help me as I poor through official documents on the lab on what happened, Steven with a Psych major is our bloodhound who is to read the Ukrainian officials during interviews and at the sight to see what he can get outta them. And well Jonny you with your nose for trouble will be encharge of that department." Jonny groaned as everyone smiled at the comment and Race continued. "I talked to Phil at the agency and he agrees with me that not everything seems right or normal here. This place hasn't been in use for over 10 years and now it blows up? I've been in the old USSR both before and after it collapsed and my instincts tell me that this is a red herring, so the more back up and help for me and the doc the better."

Anthony Jonny and Steven pndered this for a minute before Anthony spoke first. "A couple of questions. First I don't have a passport and I have no Idea who does, so how can we even get into another country? Second why would they cover this up? Third how are a couple of banged up 21 year olds supposed to help you out with security? I'm no security person. And Lastly what Agency are you talking about?"

Dr. Quest turned to Race who nodded at him and then Dr. Quest quietly walked to the door and closed it and then turned to the kids who had turned to face him. "The agency Race speaks of is I-1. As you know Race was placed here at first as Jonny and my bodyguard well he worked for, and still does unofficially, I-1 which is a deeper and much more covert government intelligence and special operations agency than the military, FBI, CIA, or NSA." Dr. Quest stated quietly. On hearing that four faces quickly had all color drain out of them as they looked at the other two who simply smiled and blushed. "Jessie, I just thought you dad was with the FBI or at most the CIA, not that deep or serious." Carrie said astonished.

Race spoke up feeling the need to put nerves at ease, and said. "Relax everyone, I retired officially but still help when they need it, and no you wont be killed now, Phil Corvin the head of I-1 agreed to allow us to tell you all this." Anthony and Steven quickly exhaled and felt their strength return to them while still looking at Jonny who simply blushed and tried to avoid their looks.

"Anyways. To answer your other questions Anthony, I-1 and the Feds have all already made passports for you all and the Ukrainian government will be contacted to inform them of your joining us if you agree. And how can you in your state help since you aren't like Race, well Jonny has spent years learning from Race and I plan on the trip over to log you into Questworld with Jonny and Race who will train you as fast as they can, and also if necessary you will be armed." Dr. Quest said as Anthony and Steven looked from Jonny to Race and then to Dr. Quest having already experienced Questworld at school when Jonny had set it up at the house for them to play with. "And finally they would cover it up because they don't want anyone to know what really was going on, or to let people know that all this time they were in danger." Dr. Quest finished.

Steven then spoke and asked. "So basically we are helping honestly with the investigation, while also spying and snooping on what really was going on, for our own government, right?" Dr. Quest laughed a slight laugh and nodded his head in reply as he said. "Basically yes, that is true. You do not have to do this, but if you say no then you must never speak of what you heard to anyone, understand?" all six nodded in agreement. "Good. Now who is in?" Dr. Quest asked. "I am" Jessie and Jonny said almost simultaneously. "I'm down." Was Anthony's response. "Hell yea I'm in, never would let these guys leave me behind." Was Stevens response with a smile. Carrie and Mariah looked at each other before Carrie said. "Hey lets do it. I've always wanted to go to Russia." Mariah continued to think for a minute before she spoke up. "Sounds incredibly dangerous, but I am in. I love adventure." Dr. Quest smiled and looked at Race who though showing his serious agent face Benton knew was smiling underneath.

Jonny stood up and walked over to the screen they had earlier been looking at and then turned to Dr. Quest and said. "Ok dad, now that we are all in, brief us on what is up there." Dr. Quest walked over to the screen next to Jonny and to Jonny's surprise turned it off and put his arm on his sons shoulder. "Relax Jonny that will come later. First things first, we are leaving in 4 hours, so everyone needs to pack for the trip, while Race and I ready the Dragonfly and the equipment. So Jonny I want you to take one of the speedboats to the mainland with everyone and go to the mall with the company credit card, and get professional looking clothes to use on the trip if you don't have any. And that means a suit for the guys and business attire for the girls." Jonny groaned at that last comment, while the girls smiled. "Shopping Trip!" Jessie, Carrie, and Mariah yelled in glee. "Hold on everyone." Race said. "You are pressed for time, so boys here's the name of an express Tailor and girls don't go crazy! I want you all at the hanger and ready to go in 4 hours or you will all be in deep trouble."

Six Heads quickly nodded as they got up and quickly piled out of the office and towards the front door.

4 Hours Later……………

Race and Dr. Quest had just finished loading the backup Quest Rover into the Dragonfly along with two of the Honda CBR 600 F4i's, for transportation while on the ground. Race also had placed off to one side of the plane a case carrying 3 Glock pistols, a HK pistol, an old Colt .45, and 4 M4A1 Assault Rifles. And then had loaded and checked his own personal P99 pistol putting it in the back of his pants. 'I hope this trip to Kiev isn't like the last one I had, but if it is I want to be ready for a small war.' He thought walking down the ramp and then stood next to Dr. Quest as the 6 younger members of the team and a small dog came into the hanger.

Race had to contain his laughter as he noticed Jonny in a Black suit with a white suit and blue tie, Steven in a dark gray suit, blue shirt and striped tie, and Anthony in a nearly black gray suit, black shirt, and silver tie. He also noticed that the girls all were in very nice blouses and Jessie was wearing dress pants while Mariah and Carrie were both in skirts. "You all look perfect and very professional, but you didn't need to change into them until we are close to landing." Dr. Quest commented with a snicker. Race just shook his head and motioned towards the planes ramp while saying. "Come on everyone. Get settled in, its time to get going." Race watched everyone enter as he followed, and though smiling could not shake the feeling in the back of his head where is instincts are, that something did not seem right about this trip.


	5. Chapter 4

Next Chapter is ready to go. Building up the plot and background. What is gonna happen and why do Race and Dr. Quest have wierd feelings? Any suggestions,input, ideas,or advice is appreciated.

Chapter 4

"Man, this feels really weird, not like Questworld has before, but much more real." Jonny couldn't help but say to no one in particular since logging onto the brand new defense and training program.

"Well Jonny, while you were away at school I did a serious upgrade on Questworld to make it much more realistic and interesting, and this is the first program created for the upgrades. What you'll find when the program goes active is that gone is the Questworld of old with the laser cannons and digitalized Virtual Reality. If it wasn't for the fact you know that it isn't real your mind and body would believe the world you see is the real world that's how realistic it is." Dr. Quest's voice came from seemingly nowhere like that of God. "Bitching." Was the response out of Jonny as he turned to look at his friends who had also entered Questworld with him and Race. Race turned to the 3 young men and looked up at the blue nothingness above him and said. "Dr. Quest first lets give the boys proper clothing and equipment here." "One second." Was the only response and then a second later the 4 men seemingly changed instantly into clothes. Each of them looked at themselves and then the others to find they each were now in Black BDU pants, Black boots, and Black tight t-shirts. On further inspection each of them found that they had also been equipped with a thigh holster holding a pistol, and a knife strapped to their calves. Anthony pulled out his pistol and examined it the said "Excellent. It feels real and I can even feel the little contours and nooks on it." Steven and Jonny nodded in agreement as they checked out their own weapons and clothing. "Ok boys now loading level 1 training simulation, active in 10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1!" and at that second their surroundings changed into that of a normal busy metropolitan street corner. Dr.Quest's voice appeared again as the voice of god stating. "Level 1 mission is to successfully navigate 5 blocks while engaging armed opposition without being shot. Get too it!" and at that note everyone pulled out their handguns and started down the street with Race in the lead.

4 Hours Later

Jessie and Carrie were sitting in the cockpit of the Dragonfly keeping an eye on the Autopilot while Race was training with Anthony, Steven, and Jonny. They were conversing about what the mission was going to be like and if they would get any free time to either play in Questworld or to get out and see Kiev while they were there, when the door opened and Race with Dr. Quest walked in. "Hey sensei how was the training session with the boy's?" Jessie asked her father. Dr. Quest though was the first to speak up and say. "Actually quite impressively, they got further than Race and I expected, considering we trained it to push them to their limits and the adapting to the new upgrades." "Yes, I created that program to even be difficult for me, but by the end of it we all seemed to have gotten into a rhythm and think, move, and act as if we were a four man team that had been working together for a while." Was Race's response back. "Well that's good to know that we can rely on the bleach head and the walking muscle if they need to save us little damsels in distress." Carrie slyly said with an innocent yet mischievous smile.

"Uh huh sure, how is everything going up here ladies." Race said as he rolled his eyes up to the heavens and Dr. Quest laughed. "All systems are green light across the board, Radar shows no other traffic nearby, and we are ETA to Kiev in 2 hours." Jessie responded as she stretched her frame in the pilots seat. "Good to hear, now Race and I will take over here, I want you two and Mariah to log onto the Training program in Questworld and get a little practice in as well, Jonny will run the system and be your controller." Dr. Quest said softly, and the girls quick to get out of boredom got up and scampered out to the back to finally have something to do.

Race sat in the pilots seat and waited a couple of minutes before turning his head to Dr. Quest who had occupied the co-pilot seat. "Well doc, I have to hand it too you, between what I saw in the training, and yesterday during the attack I think your idea actually now is not as hair brained as I thought before." Race said to his employer. "well old friend as I said when I first told you my plan, you and I are getting too old to be constantly running around the world on whirlwind adventures, having the kids come in this summer to get real life training and work with us made sense." Dr. sighed before continuing "Plus it has always been my hope that Jonny and Jessie would eventually take over running Quest Enterprises allowing me to focus more on research and you no longer needing to play target and attack dummy for anyone who hates me." " Yea I know, I know, I just wasn't sure about the other four." Race sighed "Well think about it we fit every need with all of them, Jonny for the business and adventure side, Jessie and Carrie for most of the science side, Mariah for the Archeology side, Steven for his psych knowledge and planning, the real X-factor is Anthony. You saw the file Phil made for us right Race." "Yea he's an interesting one, father a firefighter killed in an arson fire set by the Russian Mob, an alcoholic after his death and the birth his sister who is now five. Practically raised his sister, and intends to gain custody of her after graduating Jonny said, plus running the house. Top grades at U of A in history, an avid Martial Arts fighter and does MMA supposedly to pay for college, carries a 16-2 fighting record, Independent and seemingly cold at times, but actually a deeply caring and passionate young man." Race read it off the top of his head as if he had memorized it. "Exactly, grooming him as your successor, and then teaming him with Jonny and Steven in the more active and action roles will be great as they have great chemistry, put the girls involved and those six should gel into a great team that will work together well and really take the future of QE far, and really help to advance our work." Dr. Quest was by this point smiling a huge Cheshire grin at his plan coming together. "I agree doc, those six will either be the best team ever, or they could destroy civilization as we know it, they are all a rare breed that lives for and thrives on adventure and the unknown. I just hope nothing like yesterday comes in and screws everything up!" Dr. could only nod his head in agreement as he looked out the window. 'I hope your right Race, but I just get the feeling that this mission could be the start of something else going on, and I don't like that feeling so far."


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 

Paris, France

Krysta Fuller felt a sudden chill rush up her spine as she walked through the doors into the main office entrance despite it being cool outside with a constant light rain, as she always felt odd coming to the main Raven's Gate Organization Headquarters on such short notice do to it usually involving a dangerous mission for her. Despite only being 22 years of age and being a slight and slender blonde, she was only 5'3 and 115lbs with Blonde hair and brigh hazel eyes, she had already established herself as one of the Organizations premier assassins and operations agents usually taking some of the most dangerous and dirty assignments. But she didn't mind, she could easily have sex with a man and then slit his throat as well as kill her own family if it was necessary. Yet still the cold serious town of the building always gave her chills. She brushed the rain off her knee length black suede coat, allowing a glimpse of her White sweater and black skirt and boots underneath, and walked towards the main desk and security guard.

"Bonjour Miss Fuller, You are expected up in the conference room on the 6th floor." The security guard said in French while standing up from his desk and smiling to Krysta. She noticed he was new and was armed with a new Russian pistol and a German G3A3. "Merce sir." Krysta replied to the guard while also showing a reserved and forced smile. "Miss Fuller, you have to leave all weapons here with me at the desk right now before you head up." Krysta stopped dead and went cold at the comment. Never had she ever been asked to leave her weapons, unless it was to meet with the organization's head. Waiting a couple of seconds Krysta then reached down and hiked up her skirt a couple inches and pulled her SigSauer P228 from her hidden thigh holster along with a reserve magazine and placed them on the desk, she then reach into her boot and pulled out a knife hidden in her right boot. She smiled slightly at the look from the security guard as she pulled out her last item, a hidden small derringer pistol hidden in the left boot. Krysta knew she was beautiful, she could say without any vanity that she could turn any mans head and make him want her, and most men found it impossible that such a delicate and innocent looking woman could carry such a deadly arsenal.

Without any further wait she walked to the furthest elevator reserved only for special people, swiped her secret transmitter over the scanner and when she saw the green light she pressed the up bottom. When the elevator arrived she pressed six and took the short ride to the 6th floor. When she stepped out she noticed Mikhail Leonid, the head of security for Raven's Gate, standing outside the conference room door. 'Great that Russian pig is here, this must be important.' She walked by him with barely a look and entered the room. When she entered the conference room she immediately sized up the occupants. Sitting at the head of the table was the man who had recruited her into this field Nigel Covington, the head of Raven's Gate Covert Missions; Standing behind him and slightly to the side was Dr. Jachim Weber, head of Scientific Research and an expert in BioTechnology; off to one side were two hard looking and rough males about her age which she didn't recognize, and on the other side of the table sat a huge surprise to her, a small woman about her size and weight with a more petite figure though and Jet black hair, but what was most striking about her was her eyes, they seemed red.

"Ahh, Krysta you're the last to arrive, so if you'll take a seat we can get this briefing started." Covington said. Krysta took her seat on the side of the other female and glanced around the room detecting the threat of each room member. "So, ladies and gentlemen you have all been summoned here for a very dangerous and secret mission, each of which requires your special talents." Covington continued as he pressed a button and a holographic image emitter appeared in the middle of the table and displayed the image of a factory/laboratory looking building that looked to have taken massive damage to it.

She heard a whistle come from one of the men across the table who was tall, she guessed him to be about 6'3" and 220lbs he had long brown hair that came down below his eyes and he had a scar about 4inches long through his right eye and caused her to wonder if he had vision in that eye. "The building you see in front of you was a former Soviet biotechnology laboratory conducting research in Genetic Enhancement, and the development of engineered and enhanced soldiers under the disguise and actual cover of being an alternative energy research center. After the fall of the USSR the laboratory came under control of the Russian Mafia and then under the control of one of our legitimate corporations, working on Viral Weaponry and further Genetic Enhancement of Humans on top of genuinely looking for alternative fuel sources."

Covington gave everyone a second to absorb the information. Krysta contemplated the information she had just heard but wasn't really surprised; she knew that the organization was conducting Genetic Experiments on homeless derelicts as well as having developed drugs for the organization's mercenaries to improve their fighting abilities. "8 Days ago the laboratory suddenly blew up killing almost everyone there and the earliest estimate we have received is that the explosion was do to a fire in massive liquid oxygen tanks used there." The man with the scar spoke up "Have we been able to determine if the laboratory samples were damaged or released after the explosion?"

"Atmospheric samples indicate no but the biggest concern is separate and actually twofold. First, the Ukrainian government has sealed off the site and is not allowing anyone to enter despite our ownership and bribing of officials. And second to make matters worse the Ukrainian have asked Dr. Benton Quest to come and conduct an investigation of the site." The woman next to her then spoke up. "Fuck, Dr. Quest, if he's present then so is that bastard I-1 agent Race Bannon, meaning the U.S. Government is involved, that could be serious trouble if they discover anything, plus Dr. Quest fucking son Jonny will be there, along with Bannons bitch daughter Jessie." Krysta could sense the anger in the other woman's tongue at the mention of the last two names. Covington simply nodded and continued. "Yesterday we sent in an assault team to Dr. Quest's home in an attempt to kill him, but unexpectedly they were ambushed by the children and some friends resulting in 2 dead, 5 disabled or wounded and captured, and only 2 escaping one of whom with serious injuries."

Now Krysta whistled at the comment. '9 highly trained operatives were defeated and mauled by some worthless college students, they either got lucky or are incredibly good.' She thought. "Last we determined Dr. Quest, Mr. Bannon, Jonathon Quest, Jessica Bannon, and four others were on a plan headed for Kiev and should have landed about 2 hours ago. The other four member's identities we have only now identified; a Carrie Miller from Athens Georgia, Mariah Lee of San Diego California, Anthony D'Agistino of Philadelphia Pennsylvania, and Steven Edwards of Pheonix Arizona. They all are assisting Dr. Quest, and have been hired as new employees of Quest Enterprises."

Krysta nearly choked and coughed up her lungs when she heard HIS name. 'Oh My God what is he doing involved, of all the places in the world with all the people in the world, the one guy she could never resist and actually was able to get to her heart and effect her cold exterior had to be here and somehow involved in her new mission.' Krysta quickly regained her composure and rejoined the briefing. "We assembled the four of you because of your experiences with the Quests and their team on top of your specialties necessary for the mission. Patrick McCormick is a demolitions expert trained by the IRA before joining us, who also is a qualified scientist." Covington pointed to the man with dark red hair who Krysta figured to be about 5'9" and 155lbs and had a sinister look about him. Covington then pointed to the man with the scare before continuing. " Eric Chavez is a weapons expert and terrorism specialist who has worked in and around the Ukraine and Russia for us quite a bit, and has multiple connections in the Kiev underground and terrorist elements." Chavez only nodded a slight nod towards the others at his names mention. "Amanda Duroc, is one of our organizations best thieves who is great at accessing any location in the world and no one ever know she was there. Unfortunately she has been stopped only by the efforts of the Quests, and Jonathon and Jessica specifically, so she knows the Quests very well and exactly what we are up against."

Amanda spoke in a soft voice after Covington finished. " Before I was recruited by Raven's Gate I attempted to steal some Russian Imperial artifacts and jewels from the hermitage, well Jonny and Jessie stopped me and took my loot. Then when I attempted to seduce Jonny and developed feelings for him that bitch Jessie got in between and jealous and cost me not only my loot but my chance at having Jonny." Krysta listened intensively and was already beginning to piece together the plan and thoughts of Covington's plan when Covington turned to her smiled briefly and then got to the point that Krysta was starting to feel dread about. "Finally we have Krysta Fuller, perhaps the most important piece of our group. She is perhaps our little organizations best assassin. She also is our shrewdest mind and most cunning individual. She also has intimate knowledge of one of the new members to Dr. Quest's team having been in a relationship with him and knowing his mind. She is our counter to what our profilers feel is the wildcard of the group and one we have to worry most about but know little about."

Krysta went cold when she realized she was being asked by the organization to do the one thing she did not ever want to do, use her intimacy and knowledge of HIM in a plan to either use him or kill him. 'I just hope I don't have to seduce him or get intimate with him again. I don't think I can do it again, one look into those eyes again and I'm worthless.' Krysta looked at Covington with her cold heartless careless look she used almost constantly in life anymore and said. "Ok so now that we know each others life stories, what exactly is our mission?"

Covington gave a slight Machiavellian grin and indicated for Dr. Weber to step forward. " Your mission is to go with Dr. Weber here to assist him in clandestine investigation and recovery of important samples from our laboratories. Your mission also is to prevent by all means necessary Dr. Quest and his team from discovering the real purpose for the laboratory, and if available to kill all of the Americans with extreme prejudice." Krysta exhaled a sigh at hearing the last part, realizing that it was her job to do that, and doing that involved murdering the one person she had ever loved. "Any Questions?" Covington asked. Every head nodded a no. "Well then a Gulfstream jet is waiting at our airport to head to Kiev. It departs in 2 hours. Dismissed."

Krysta left the conference room with the others and took the elevator down to the lobby and collected her weapons. She then walked out of the covert Raven's Gate Organization Headquarters and down the street to the Peugot she kept for when she was at her Paris Apartment. She stepped into the car and headed towards her apartment to get her clothes and necessary equipment for this mission. 'So once again I get to see him again. Its been 3 years since that morning I snuck out of his bed after one last night of pleasure got on a plane, and left for Europe without ever saying goodbye or telling him where I went. I wonder if those eyes still look right into the pit of your soul and if they still will have that same affect on me now?' She looked at herself in the rear mirror as she pulled to a stoplight. 'I'm going to have to use every skill and feminine trick I have to pull this off. What a shame I'm going to have to kill him.'


	7. Chapter 6

Once again I don't own UnderArmour, Colt firearms, JQ characters or the Ukraine. I only own the characters I created for the story. Please no one sue me!

* * *

Chapter 6 Kiev, Ukraine (Two Days Later)

"Yawn, found anything new in the past two hours master?" Jonny yawned as he stretched out from lying on the uncomfortable couch in the office that had been supplied to the team at the investigation site.

Carrie Miller spun around from the desk to look at Jonny and smiled. "No, young padawan I have not. Control your patience and we will be out of here soon." "Yes Yoda!" was Jonny's reply.

He was already thinking about how nice it would be to get back to the hotel suite he was sharing with Anthony and Steven, and how the nice Queen size bed would feel after a hot shower. After two days at the sight of the former lab helping the Ukrainian government investigators determine the cause of the explosion the team had turned up absolutely nothing other than that the originally determined cause sounded best, a liquefied oxygen tank explosion. Jonny had spent most of his time the past 2 days with Anthony and Steven either keeping a close eye on the Ukrainians or getting down in the rubble and helping dig and sift through it. He usually loved doing this type of thing, but still was not 100 do to his injuries healing and it was taking its toll on his stamina.

"Ok, that's it. Got through the last of the data and put it on the computer. Time to go home now." Carrie stood up from her chair and shut off the computer and disconnected it from the power source on the wall. Jonny looked down at his watch and saw that it was 9:20pm, he and Carrie had stayed 3 hours so she could finish some experiment and record the data while the rest of the team had left for dinner and the hotel. Jonny stretched his frame to its full extension and then reached to the small table grabbed the keys and his Glock pistol. Putting the pistol in his pants at the small of his back he turned to Carrie and giggled the keys. "Alright Cinderella, your carriage and knight escort await." Carrie slinked past him giving Jonny her best Prima Donna walk and look. "Why thank you kindly Sir Jonathon, will you also be my escort to the ball?" was her response as she stood next to the door and held it open for Jonny.

Jonny walked outside and went to unlock the drivers side of the Mercedes left for them when he stopped and reached for his gun. 'Uh oh, my spider senses are tingling.' Jonny narrowed his eyes and started to look all around the complex. "Carrie get behind me and stay there unless I tell you to move." Jonny whispered while side glancing at Carrie who had the look of a confused puppy. Carrie nodded and stepped behind Jonny. Jonny continued to scan the ground and then he saw it. Not much to see but it was darker than the shadows and building and was moving along the wall. "Hey! Freeze, Don't move!" Jonny bellowed as loud as he could at the dark figure while raising the pistol to a firing position.

The dark figure seemed to stop for a moment and then hit the ground in a sprall. Jonny was about to take a shot when he barely made out a flash to his left about 100yds away. Jonny dove to the ground dragging Carrie with him as he heard a snap-hiss go above his head. "Shit they have guns, should have figured on a sniper backup." He said aloud. Jonny kneeled over the hood of the car and took aim with his Glock at the position that the shot came from, then squeezed the trigger 3 times. The noise was loud and Carrie shuddered in surprise as Jonny fired. Jonny barely ducked back down behind the car when suddenly hell broke loose at the site. Glass shattered everywhere from every window on the Mercedes and Jonny could hear the pings and snaps as bullets tore into the metal of the cars frame and ricochet off the ground. Jonny figured it had to be a machine gun due to the volume of bullets and the rate of fire he could hear. 'Probably a RPD.' He thought. He knew he was outgunned if someone had a machine gun, and probably AK-47's as well and all he had was the glock.

He rolled to the ground so he could see under the car and saw the figure he first saw start to move towards the building. Jonny took a quick snap shot at the figure pulling the trigger 4 times. He was amazed to see the dark figure react as if they were hit and slip to the ground. 'Well one down, no idea how many to go.' Jonny thought. He then decided his best course was to call in back up. "Carrie, call Dr. Quest or Race and then hand me the phone when they answer." Carrie nodded and reached into her purse pulled out her new cellphone Dr. Quest had handed them each in the Dragonfly, and pressed the right button to dial Race. Three rings later and she handed Jonny the phone as Race answered.

"Race. Race. Its Jonny we're still at the Lab and office. I saw someone moving around and when I warned them they started shooting at our asses." Jonny yelled into the phone hoping Race could hear him over the gunfire. "Jonny got it, do you know how many there are and what they have?" "I know I dropped one Race, but if you'll hang on Ill walk over there and politely ask them that for you." "Jonny relax, Anthony Steven and I are on our way. I'll also alert the Ukrainian officials to get the militia or whatever they call it now down here to help. We'll be there in 10minutes hang on." Race responded. Jonny hung up the phone and handed it to Carrie. "10minutes till we get help."

True to his word 10mintues later Jonny hear the distinct sound of a motorcycle and saw as a figure came roaring towards the now gutted and hole drilled Mercedes. The Rider of the motorcycle laid the bike down on its side and slid in behind the car almost right next to Jonny and barely missing Carrie. "Right on time, but was that really needed?" Jonny said as Anthony took off the motorcycle helmet and handed Jonny a M4A1 assault rifle. "Well you know me. Always have to make a dramatic entrance, and destroy my toys." Was Anthony's response as he kneed up next to Jonny and took aim with his own M4A1. "Right." Was the response. "Whats the set up so far blondie?" Anthony asked as they ducked to avoid a near miss shot. "Well I count at least one machine gun out there and an AK47 off to the right, the figure I put maybe 4 bullets into crawled off, and I dunno who else is out there."

Anthony and Jonny turned to look at Carrie who was huddled into a fetal position behind the front tire of the car. "Race is sneaking behind them, and Steven is working his way up the right side. I came straight up the middle. Dr. Quest and the girls are in the Quest Rover not far waiting for the Cops. I think I should grab Carrie put her on the bike, and take her back to Dr. Quest." Jonny nodded in agreement. "Will you be ok for a couple minutes without me darling?" Anthony smiled at Jonny. "I dunno mommy them big boys is playing rough over there, but I can play alone for 5 minutes." Jonny retorted in his best 8-year-old impression. "Ok , see you in a few minutes, keep my beer cold." Anthony said as he picked Carrie up in one hand and righted the motorcycle with his other side. Jonny just waved at him and let down a long burst of fire to cover Anthony as he shot down the road with Carrie hanging on to him from behind for dear life.

Jonny waited about 2 minutes as the opponents suppressed his location and then as soon as the fire slacked her let loose a burst that emptied the magazine of his assault rifle. 'Shit. Shit. I forgot to grab more ammo from Ant' He was about the draw his Glock again when he saw Anthony coming at him and then do his slide trick again and come to rest next to Jonny and already had 3 magazines in his hands for Jonny. "Oh thank you sweetie, I think that deserves a kiss for bringing me those." Jonny grinned as he grabbed the mags and loaded a fresh one. "Who needs a kiss from you dirty mouth, make it a few beers and we'll call it even." Anthony retorted as he took aim and fired at the position.

The firefight continued for another 5 minutes until Jonny and Anthony heard 2 short bursts come from 2 new locations. Then Anthony heard Race's voice through his earpiece microphone. "Got the Machine gunner." Then he heard Steven. "I got two of them with AK's. Looks all clear," Anthony looked at Jonny and then over the hood of the car. "Roger that looks all clear here." Was his reply as he stood up and walked around to the front of the ruined Mercedes. "Well write off that nice car. I hope they have good insurance." Race came walking towards Anthony and Jonny and had heard the remark and replied. "The way they said it. They're going to sue Jonny for starting it." Everyone smiled and laughed a relaxing laugh.

A couple of minutes later Dr. Quest with a Glock carrying Jessie, Mariah, and Carrie came up to join the group of males who had walked over to the location of the target Jonny had shot at the beginning of the fight and had since crawled off. "Really too sloppy to have been serious professionals." Race said as he knelt over the blood patch. "Whatever. Looks like the trail leads over there to an intact part of the building." Steven commented as he pointed a flashlight over the trail of blood, which lead over to an open doorway to a still standing and functioning part of the old lab.

Dr. Quest motioned towards the armed men and motioned towards the door. "Why don't a few of you check it out while the others stay here investigate and wait for the police to arrive." Race, Jonny, Anthony and Steven all nooded their heads in agreement, and Jonny spoke up first pointing at the older men and Jessie. "The three of us will check it out, Dad you and Race stay here with Annie Oakley over there and explain what has happened when the fuzz arrives." "Bite me." Was Jessie's response, but Dr. Quest and Race nodded their heads in agreement. "Ok, but stay together don't separate, keep in radio contact, and get out if it becomes to dangerous and there's a risk of collapse.

* * *

"Did I ever tell anyone one I hate dark tight places that hold people with guns and a possibility of falling on my head?" Steven said in whisper that Jonny and Anthony barely heard. "Ehh, don't worry about it Steve, just be careful of any lights at the end of the tunnel, we don't want you to die a virgin." Anthony said grinning, but unfortunately no one else could see it in the darkness of the tunnel. "Hey, now there is nothing with an old fashioned guy who likes old fashioned girls." Was the response back from Steven. Jonny turned to the other too and snarled through gritted teeth. "Shut the fuck up you two, lets not tell anyone we are here, and besides Steve what about that girl you dated last year who broke your bed, she was far from old fashioned and more like a nympho." "Yea, like I said old fashioned." Steven whispered, his lips in a broad grin.

The three moved quietly for the next 10 minutes as the followed the hallway about 30ft from what Jonny could judge, now that his eyes had becomed accustomed to the darkness and little if no light in the hallway. When they reached a set of stairs that lead down Anthony shined his flashlight for 2 seconds down and all three noticed the stairs traveled about 60ft down. "Shit, I didn't know this complex went deep like that, is there supposed to be subterranean levels here?" Steven asked looking in Jonny's direction. "Not according to official schematics, but want to bet that it has something to do with those secret project dad said they were working on here." Was Jonny's reply in the darkness. "Either way lets go down and investigate. Anthony lead the way." He continued.

Anthony didn't hesitate a second and started slowly descending the stairs with his assault rifle aimed in front of him at all times so as not to be surprised and unprepared. Jonny and Steven followed in the same manner as Anthony was. It took them about 15minutes to reach the bottom traveling at a slow pace in the dark as to not alarm anyone and to not take an unexpected tumble down the stairs.

When the last of them reached the bottom Anthony who was in the lead led them through a door and into a hallway that ended with a dim light coming through a doorway at the end. "What did you say again about not going into the light?" Steven replied looking over Anthony's shoulder. Steven barely saw the outline of Anthony giving him the finger before it dropped and he started moving towards the doorway. When they finally reached the light Anthony stood with his back to one wall as Jonny took up a position across from him. Jonny and Anthony locked eyes and then a moment later simultaneously Jonny leaned through the doorway aiming his assault rifle as Anthony careened his neck to look over his shoulder into the doorway. Steven in the meantime had taken an knee right in front of Anthony and was aiming his weapon while leaning through the doorway. What Jonny Steven and Anthony saw nearly caused them to gasp in shock and horror. "Oh my god." They whispered simultaneously.

Right in front of them was a room about 50ft long by 40ft wide and looking like a hospital Operating Room. On one wall of the room were 4 large containers that each held the mutilated remains of what appeared to be human beings but shockingly the eyes were still open and the figures appeared to be grinning. On the far wall was a video display with a computer in a corner. Sitting at the computer was a small slender man in a black ninja suit with red hair and he was talking to a blonde woman with long blonde hair and another man not much smaller than Anthony who had shoulder length brown hair that was up in a ponytail. Jonny nearly gasped at the sight he saw on the floor slouched against a wall in a pool of blood and a trail of blood coming from a gash in her head was the person he recognized as Amanda Duroc, and he surmised that she was the figure he had shot outside.

At that moment Amanda groaned loud enough for the other 3 to notice and turn around with guns being drawn and staring right at Anthony, Steven, and Jonny. "Freeze!" Jonny screamed at the 3 figures but instead they dove to the side. Jonny and Steven opened fire but missed, and Anthony stood frozen in horror as he recognized the blonde woman as his former girlfriend and fiancée from years ago Krysta. Krysta had reached for her pistol and fired 3 quick shots that were off target and slammed into the wall a few inches from Steven's head. Anthony spurred into movement by the gunfire dropped his assault rifle and drew his H&K .40 pistol and moved into the room taking aim at the figure with the red hair. He fired a quick 2 shots and was satisfied to see that he hit the target both times, once in the arm and the next in the left shoulder.

Jonny meanwhile had taken aim at the large man and had fired a long burst at him but the man surprisingly was agile and avoided the fire. The man returned fire from an AK-47 he had in his hands. Jonny ducked back behind the doorway and avoided the rounds.

Steven meanwhile through all this had rolled into the middle of the room and was about to draw his Glock pistol when he saw Krysta aim her pistol at him and pull the trigger. Her aim was thankfully hurried and off and instead of a headshot she hit Steven in the chest and sent him to the ground as the bullets impacted new body armor Dr. Quest had required everyone to wear. The new body armor was unlike any in the world, it was 1/4in thick and form fitting looking much like athletic UnderArmour, and could protect against anything up to a high powered sniper rifle from 100yds away. The round struck the armor where Steven's left lung was and knocked him flat on his black and completely out of breath forcing to gasp for air.

Jonny had seen the shot and before Krysta took take aim again he bull rushed her and tackled her, driving his shoulder into her sternum and then carrying her into a far wall. He instantly regretted that as his body and ribs erupted in pain from his previous wounds causing him to slump over in pain. Krysta after recovering from the shock quickly got to her feet and moved to jonny as she brought her knee up to her side. Jonny just managed to pick his head up as Krysta kicked the heel of her boots into the side of Jonny's head knocking him unconscious.

Anthony during this process had become quickly involved in a hand to hand struggle with the large pony tailed assailant and they were throwing punches and counter punches at each other until the other man had pulled a combat knife out and prepared to lunge at Anthony. Anthony stared at his opponent waiting for him to make a move or a mistake that he could counter and disarm him with when the man lunged at him swiping with his knife instead of trying to stab. Anthony quickly dodged the move to his left side. As the man swung passed Anthony grabbed his wrist and twisted with his right hand and then with his left brought his open palm up in an uppercut and connected with the mans elbow which caused a satisfying crack as the elbow fractured. Anthony quickly followed with a kick to the back of the mans right knee sending him to his knees and Anthony quickly punched him in the throat connecting with the larynx which popped. As the man grabbed his throat Anthony reached to redraw his gun when he heard a _click_ come from right side.

Anthony turned and saw a sight he had not seen in years staring back at him with a pistol aimed right at his head. He also noticed that behind her was Jonny and Steven lying unconscious. "Hello, long time Anthony. Drop the gun." Anthony did as Krysta ordered. "Get on your knees. Put your arms behind your head." Anthony complied why still trying to develop what to say too her. When he finally opened his mouth and spoke all he said was. "Why?" Krysta didn't respond only aimed at his chest and quickly fired three times into his chest at point blank range. Anthony sprawled back onto his back and couldn't speak. He felt like his whole chest was on fire and all he could see was straight up and at Krysta as she looked over him. "Some things should remain buried and unknown don't you think?" and then she was gone.

Anthony lied there about 5 minutes before he felt like he could move again and then rolled over onto his stomach and promptly threw up. When he looked over at Jonny and Steven's position and saw that they were on their hands and knees trying to stand up.

Jonny felt like a bus had hit him when he tried to stand up and had a sudden sense of vertigo. When he regained his composure he saw Steven had also stood up and had stumbled over to Anthony who was trying to get up out of a puddle of vomit in front of his face and was helping him up. Jonny then looked over and saw that the unknown assailants had all left including having dragged Amanda off with a trail of blood going out a different door then they had entered through.

Jonny looked around the room looking to any threats and getting his bearings when he saw a large barrel like device that carried a biohazard warning on its side, but what really frightened him was the bomb of C-4 attached to it. Jonny stumbled over trying to see if it could be opened, when he noticed that the container had a label on it saying _Caution: Handle with Care, Centurion Drug Canister. Property of Raven Industries and Zin Enterprises._

"Ughhh, guys come on we gotta get outta here fast, this thing has something in it that cant be good, belongs to Dr. Zin, and has a big bomb attached." Jonny moaned gritting through teeth and pain. Steven who was standing grabbed Anthony and attempted to put an arm over his shoulder and drag him alone when Jonny came over and grabbed the other side and they half dragged Anthony down the hall they had come from. When they had just about reached the stairs and were about to start up them, the whole world shook from a violent explosion down the hall. The three men were thrown against the stairs by the pressure wave that hit them and then could only close their eyes in the second it took for the fireball to reach them. Five seconds later the fireball had dissipated into gas and smoke leaving only fires burning in the hallway and three young men against the wall.

* * *

Race Bannon and Dr. Quest were starting to become concerned at how long the 3 boys had been out of contact and inside the rubble. The Kiev Police had arrived 15minutes before and had secured the scene and were removing the bodies on the surface and had done preliminary interviews with the Quest team. "I tell you doc something in my gut tells me that something isn't right down there." Race said as he paced by the entrance Jonny and the others had gone down. "Relax Race I'm sure they are…." Dr. Quest never finished the sentence because everyone felt a small tremor in the ground and then Race in a blur of movement had tackled Dr. Quest as a fireball erupted out of the entrance nearly killing them both.

"Oh my god Jonny Anthony and Steven." Jessie screamed as she came running over towards her father and Dr. Quest followed by Mariah and Carrie. Race had quickly recovered and grabbed Jessie could run down the entrance into the rubble. "Hang on Jessie the tunnel might collapse on you from the concussion."

Dr. Quest stood straight up covered in dirt, dust, and slightly singed from the explosion and just stared absently into the rubble in a complete daze and shock, unable to believe anyone could have survived that. Race quickly grabbed Dr. Quest and ushered him and the girls into the trailer that earlier Carrie and Jonny had been inside of. "Hang on everyone, let the scene settle down and then we will look for the boys." Dr. Quest unable to handle what his mind sensed collapsed onto the couch and started to just shake his head. Jessie, Carrie, and Mariah started to cry and each sat down with Dr. Quest and hugged him as he hugged back. Only Race controlled his emotions, standing Stoically with his sidearm out and in his hands as he stared out the window, but inside his heart was crushed.

Fifteen minutes later after the team members had composed themselves Race, Dr. Quest, Jessie, Carrie, and three Ukrainian policemen had donned respirators and were slowly walking down the hallway, attempting to avoid the lingering fires and debris that had fallen. Race was at point with his own M4A1 Assault Rifle up and aimed in front of him, with the flashlight on. Within 10minutes the team had reached the stairs and looked down realizing that's where the explosion had occurred. Race frowned through his respirator as he looked down and couldn't imagine the boys surviving down there.

As he turned around his ears heard a sound. He swore he heard a sound. "Does anyone else hear anything down there?" He asked over his intercom. "Hold on, YES I hear something down there." Mariah replied, and before Race could respond the three girls sprinted past him and started down the stairs. All Race and the 4 other adults could do was sprint to keep up. As they reached the bottom of the stairs Carrie screamed louder than Race thought anyone could. When he reached Carrie she and Jessie ran and buried their heads in his chest, while Mariah did it to Dr. Quest. Race looked up and attempted to see what they had been scared of, and then he saw it. Leaning against the wall bleeding and burnt was Jonny, with Anthony laying across his legs and Steven leaning against the wall as well on his side. All three of them were burnt and bleeding from different areas with a pool of blood having collected on the floor from the three boys. Race was about to throw up and turn away when he noticed Jonny's head move slightly and his eyes open very slightly and he attempted to smile but couldn't. "Are you guys here for the Barbeque too?" Jonny whispered before he passed out again.


	8. Chapter 7

Once again still don't own any HB characters just the ones I made myself. Any other technology and items are of course trademarked and not mine either

Chapter 7

Jessie stood staring at the window just like she had for the past 6 hours, never moving and never saying a word. Behind the window she just simply sat and stared at the figures of the three young men she know, one of whom she loved, who should be dead but weren't.

The past 8 hours had been a complete roller coaster ride for the whole family and team. After finding Jonny, Anthony, and Steven alive in the bottom of a hidden tunnel that had exploded and in which a blast should have blown them to pieces. They had then quickly rushed the boys to the best Hospital in Kiev where they were thoroughly examined by best doctors, surgeons, and Dr. Quest.

_"Other than some moderate burns, smoke inhalation, and multiple bruises on the body they are alive. It appears from best guesses that they ran into one heck of a fight down there, and Anthony and Steven were shot but the new body armor saved their lives." Dr. Quest had told everyone when he came out of the examining room. "The biggest concern though is the possible exposure to Biological and Chemical agents that could be deadly, therefore they are being moved into quarantine, but all of us are at a mystery as to why during tests and examinations their wounds are already starting to heal and they are recovering their health at a phenomenal rate. By my best guess they should be back to as healthy they were before the explosion with only minor evidence of the burns within 10 hrs." Dr Quest had concluded with._

Since then further tests had been run by Dr. Quest including blood samples that Jessie had helped to analyze along with Carrie and Mariah. It was not long after Mariah and Carrie had finally given into exhaustion and Race took them to the Hotel to sleep and take care of Bandit that Jessie had discovered it.

_"Dr. Quest what I've found inside them is a bio- chemical agent that I've never seen before, which is interacting with their bodies much like a drug would, but also the biological element of the chemical seems to be interacting with their DNA. When I had the Computer run an analysis of the agent and its effects it showed that the chemical is in fact a drug that is designed specifically to interact with the body in particular the muscles and nervous system, and the Biological element combines with the DNA and alters it slightly." Jessie had told Dr. Quest and then allowing him to look over and analyze the data himself. _

"_Jessie if your analysis is correct then what this compound is a Biotechnological drug that is engineered chemically and genetically to effect humans. And the impact it seems is as a Genetic and Chemical Enhancement of humans." Dr. Quest had said while looking at the data on the computer screen. He then looked up and walked to the window with Jessie following and stared at Jonny and just said. "If this is true then they were exposed to high levels of this Biotech agent, probably during the explosion, and it will alter their bodies on a cellular level enough to make them faster, stronger, heightened senses enhance their immune systems, and better vision. Basically whatever this agent is, it is for Genetic Enhancement of humans and probably soldiers, and those boys are victims of it."_

Jessie has not moved from that spot since Dr. Quest had said that. She just stood there trying to contemplate what was happening and what happened to Jonny and the others. 'Who and What did those 3 encounter down there? What happened to them? And what will happen to them now?' That thought just kept crossing her mind over and over again. Race and Dr. Quest had each tried to get her to eat something and to rest but she didn't move and wouldn't move until she knew he was all right.

Jonny was closest to the window followed by Steven and then Anthony. He lay in the bed with an IV into his arm and attached to Heart rate, EEG, EKG, and numerous other leads and tubes that were monitoring him. The most surprising monitor that was most active and irregular was the brainwave monitor. Jessie correctly guessed that Jonny was dreaming. 'I wonder if he's dreaming of me?' Jessie thought with a slight blush that was barely noticeable.

"Hey Jessie, you look horrible you know that?" A voice that had appeared next to her said. When she turned to her right she saw Mariah standing next to her. A look to her left saw Carrie quickly coming next to her on the other side. "Race told us all about everything and what has happened to the guys." Carrie said and turned her head towards Jessie. Jessie noticed she was trying to not cry or show sadness. "Jessie, he'll be alright. They all will. You need to get something to eat and rest a little bit or else your gonna break down." Mariah stared at Jessie as she turned back to face her. At that moment Jessie could feel all the repressed emotions inside her begin to break loose and then they came like a flood. She grabbed Mariah in a huge hug that quickly included Carrie as well. "Why does this happen, why did it have to happen to him and them of all the people, the one guy I really care about and the nicest guys I've met have to face this injury and also being **altered**."

Jessie continued to cry for a couple of minutes until she noticed surprisingly that her father had quietly joined in the hug and it was his chest she was crying on with Mariah and Carrie on either side. She tilted her head long enough to stare at her father, as she tried to hold back her tears but instead felt to just let them go still. Race just smiled down at her and said. "Its ok Ponchita, they all will be ok, Jonny especially. We'll take care of this and help them."

Race had lead Jessie over to a bench and sat her down. In less that 2minutes Jessie was asleep on the bench and Race came back to join the group of Mariah, Carrie, and now Dr. Quest.

"Race is she ok?" Carrie asked. "Yea she'll be fine, Jessie just needed to let it out and then her mind could finally rest and sleep." Carrie and Mariah just nodded their heads in understanding trying to hold back their own tears which were pouring out at random times. Race looked into a set of very tired green eyes and said to Dr. Quest. "What the newest update Dr. Quest?" Dr. Quest sighed a sigh of release and said. "They should be waking up in a few minutes and then after an examination I'm going to have them released and then I have decided that this family is leaving and going to Bangalore where we can keep an eye on them, get ready for Hadji's wedding, and everyone can get some rest and relax."

Race nodded and looked towards the window and said. "Sounds like a great idea. I hate Kiev, I'd rather them be near Hadji anyways, with everything happening to them maybe he can help them in a way that no one else can." Dr. Quest put his arms around Carrie and Mariah and smiled. "I thought the same thing, so I already told Hadji. He's expecting us and will have his air force escort us when we enter Bangalore."

Carrie looked over at the window and started to smile which Dr. Quest and Race quickly caught onto and turned to the window. Mariah was the last to look and noticed Jonny with his eyes open looking right at them. He smiled at them through the window looked to his left and at Anthony and Steven who were also slightly stirring but not awake yet, turned back and said something that Mariah was barely able to read off his lips as _"I need to pee, where's the bathroom?"_

**6 Hours later (Somewhere over the Pakistan/India Border)**

Jonny sat restlessly in his seat in the Dragonfly staring out the window at the sky and ground below immersed in his own thoughts over recent events. His father and Race had informed him Steve and Anthony about what had happened since the explosion in the laboratory, and the discovery of the Biochemical agent that had affected the three of them and it effects that would have on them. He had taken the news like a sledgehammer but was able to contain his anger. Steven had immersed himself in looking over the data and trying to understand what had happened and was accepting it very well. Anthony unfortunately had not. The news and his emotions over seeing Krysta there and her trying to kill him had hit him hard and he at first became enraged and lashed out at the hospital trying to break his bed, then had smashed numerous monitors and equipment, but since leaving for the plane had just shut down and gone cold refusing to talk to anyone except Race at one point when he came to Anthony and let him take out his rage on a random object in the Storage area.

Jonny and Steven had filled in Dr. Quest and Race about the events of what happened when they had entered the laboratory, including the fight, the people they encountered, the story and history of Anthony and Krysta, and then the discovery of the bomb and canister and their attempt to escape. Dr. Quest had become concerned at the notion of Dr. Zin's involvement and at the involvement of unknown agents. Race had immediately contacted I-1 Headquarters and Admiral Bennett who started an immediate investigation. The decision was also made that because of the risks with Krysta's involvement that Anthony's family needed to be moved. His mother on the agents arrival was missing and later found drunk again at a bar. Amy, his sister was removed into safety and on the way to Bangalore to be with Anthony and the Quests for her safety and Anthony's mother removed to a Government safe house.

Jonny turned his head away from the window and smiled as Jessie who was sitting next to him had fallen asleep with her head on his shoulder. Carrie, Mariah, and Steven were looking at the computer sitting on his lap and going over all the information and data that was present from the investigation and evidence Jessie had uncovered.

'Only a couple of hours and we'll be safely in Bangalore. There I can relax and talk to Hadji. Maybe he can help Steve Anthony and I into making sense of all this?' Jonny thought to himself while staring at Jessie. 'She has been through a lot in the past few days taking care of me. And Dad, Race and the girls are worried about all of us. They really deserve to relax and have fun in Bangalore.' Jonny looked back at the back of the cabin and noticed Anthony who was just sitting there with his I-pod in his ears and refusing to talk or look at anyone. 'Maybe it would be best if I wait till after the wedding and everyone has relaxed to get involved in this.'

"45minutes everyone until we arrive in Bangalore so please get ready for decent and landing." Race's voice interrupted his thoughts as it came over the intercom. Jonny nudged Jessie slightly so she would wake. "Wake up Ace, we'll be landing in 45minutes or so ok." He said. Jessie groaned and then looked at him with a loving smile. "Ok. How are you doing?" she asked. "I'm fine, don't worry about me, Captain Adventure isn't defeated yet." He replied. Jessie just smiled at him and then surprisingly leaned over and kissed him lightly on the lips. Jonny felt his heart skip about five seconds of beating and then he smiled and looked at Jessie. "What was that for?" He asked wantingly. "For being you." Jessie replied with a smile and then grabbed his hand and leaned her head back on his shoulders.


End file.
